william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Community Falls
The Community Falls is the first episode of Season 1 of The Community. It aired on April 5th, 2015 at 9:20am (UK time, 4:20am NY time). Synopsis "As Luke and Thomas climb down the stairs one morning, they are shocked to hear an explosion right outside the community. They realise it is no longer safe and start their journey on finding a new hideout." Plot Luke and Thomas wake up in the early morning while Sarah is listening to what sounds like "Heart Attack". In the middle of Luke's sentence, they hear an explosion. Luke says the community has fallen again (Possibly referring the events of The Rise Of William from the cancelled version) and decides that they must leave the community. They leave through the back door. When they hear Nuclear Sirens, they run as far as possible away from the community. After they've left, they run into some bandits that are disguised as regular citizens. As they bend down and crawl away from the community, Luke sees these bandits entering the community. The two then run in panick away from the community. Thomas decides the two should inspect the community's damage. Luke thinks that Thomas is right and then the two run towards the community to see what has happened and what is going on there. Luke waits outside while Thomas takes a poo. Thomas is gone for ages and Luke finds him at the backyard of the community. They inspect the damage and find Sarah's body in the living room. The two leave from the living room and Thomas says "What about Sarah?". Luke responds with "She's dead" in a tone that is possibly telling Thomas to get over it. They notice that Arthur and Luke's Dad are still alive and then go upstairs to Luke's room. Luke walks up the stairs into his room. He decides they should stay there for half an hour to see what happened. Luke then needs a wee and goes to the toilet. After Luke comes back, he steps on a booby trap and is shot in the leg. Thomas then bandages it for him. Luke decides that staying for half an hour isn't such a good idea and that they should leave the community straight away. Thomas seems to agree with Luke and the two then leave the community for the last time. They run around to find somewhere to go but find nowhere. The episode ends with Thomas walking away. Credits *Luke *Thomas *Sarah *Bandits *Luke's Dad (Mentioned) *Arthur Deaths *Sarah Trivia *First appearance of Luke. *First appearance of Thomas. *First (and last) appearance of Sarah. *First appearance of the bandits. *First appearance of Arthur. *First mention of Luke's Dad. *A bandage, pen, prop shotgun and scissors were used for the scene where Luke is shot in the leg and Thomas bandages it. *Thomas Price was ordered to pull the trigger on the prop shotgun for the booby trap scene. Category:The Community Season 1 Episodes Category:The Community Season Premieres Category:The Community Episodes